User talk:BiggestShip65
Header update needed to: Myth pedia Hi, I made some updates using Myth o pedia. Being that you are the admin, could you update the header in the admin controls to Mythopedia <- using the 'o' ? Then everything will match: the category, the banner, the welcome. Also, like w:c:dinopedia, you don't need the "Wiki" after the title. You have a good Wiki here, hope to hear from ya soon. - Sosa (talk) 22:19, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Hey Hey biggest, I'll make the logo and the background of the wiki if you want. --''SMG'' 13:46, July 4, 2016 (UTC) *hey thanks for the effort man but ive already made one. take a look here EDIT: here. Im gonna keep the name but get wikia to correct it to mythopedia, since I think thats the right way (mytholgical, mythos, etc). I also wanna see if they can drop the wiki part too, like the elder scrolls wiki, but maybe they only do that for big communities? I probably wont have a background image because i want this place to have a real old school wiki vibe so it will remind me of way back in the day when i was messing around with wikis. gonna be using old school infoboxes and markup anywhere i can. I dont really have time to work on articles right now, hence why all ive added is wikipedia imports so far. the adoption for crazybobs only just went through not long ago (cutting it close) so its going to be a couple weeks before i can even apply for this place (i think i might be getting the wiki bug after renovating crazybobs). Biggest Ship 16:48, July 4, 2016 (UTC) **In my opinion, Mythapedia is a fine name, because it follows Myth + -apedia, rather than Mythos + pedia. Of course, this is just sematnics as the Wiki is just the "Myths Wiki" (myths.wikia) rather than the usual mythsapedia.wikia and so on. --Gunshow (T, ) 08:04, July 18, 2016 (UTC) ***Mythapedia has been growing on my honestly. I havent had much time to do anything here. Gunshow if youd ever like to try for an adoption go for it because I dont think I will be anytime soon. Been bogged down with other things lately. Wikia will happily remove the wiki/wikia extension on wiki names as they did it for my sandbox. BiggestShip65 10:26, July 19, 2016 (UTC) ***wow my sig is jacked up BiggestShip65 10:26, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Hey Hey Biggest, I just found this Wiki. I saw that the Solway Firth Spaceman needed to be created, so I went along with it. I tried to do it originally without any copy and pasting from Wikipedia, but I want my thoughts on the writing. Is it too speculate for this wiki? Thanks, --Gunshow (T, ) 05:49, July 10, 2016 (UTC) *Well im certainly no figure of authority here so you dont have to run it past me. Looks good regardless. If i get around to adopting this place we will cover anything and everything. havent had much time to do anything else here but wikipedia imports so far because ive been delivering on my cousins promises with crazybobs. Biggest Ship 07:10, July 10, 2016 (UTC)